Bupropion hydrobromide or 3′-chloro-2-t-butylamino-1-propiophenone hydrobromide is a known antidepressant. See. g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,241,805; 7,569,611; 7,563,992; 7,563,823; and 7,569,610. Its structural formula is:

The neurochemical mechanism of the antidepressant effect of bupropion is not well known. Bupropion affects chemicals within the brain that nerves use to send messages to each other. These chemical messengers are called neurotransmitters. The neurotransmitters that are released by nerves are taken up again by the nerves that release them for reuse (this is referred to as reuptake). Many skilled artisans believe that depression is caused by an imbalance among the amounts of neurotransmitters that are released. Bupropion is a selective catecholamine (dopamine and norepinephrine) reuptake inhibitor, and works by inhibiting the reuptake of the neurotransmitters dopamine and norepinephrine, an action which results in more dopamine and norepinephrine made available to transmit messages to other nerves. It has a small effect, if any, on the serotonin reuptake mechanism. Accordingly, bupropion is unique in that its major effect is on dopamine, an effect which is not shared by selective serotonin re-uptake inhibitors (SSRIs), e.g. paroxetine (PAXIL®), fluoxetine (PROZAC®), sertraline (ZOLOFT®) or the tricyclic antidepressants or TCAs, e.g. amitriptyline (ELAVIL®), imipramine (TOFRANIL®), desipramine (NORPRAMIN®).
Bupropion can also be used to treat other conditions, non-limiting examples of which include nicotine addition (e.g. smoking cessation), weight gain (e.g. obesity), Parkinson's disease, and seasonal affective disorder.
Bupropion hydrochloride is commercially available as an immediate release form (WELLBUTRIN®), a sustained release form (WELLBUTRIN® SR and ZYBAN®), and an extended release form ((WELLBUTRIN® XL). Both WELLBUTRIN® SR and ZYBAN® are chemically and pharmaceutically identical. WELLBUTRIN®, WELLBUTRIN® SR and WELLBUTRIN® XL are used clinically for the management of major depressive disorder, bipolar depression mood disorder, other mood disorder, anxiety disorders, generalized anxiety disorder, panic disorder, post-traumatic stress disorder, and seasonal affective disorders, and have been approved for use in the treatment of major depressive disorder. ZYBAN® has been approved as an aid to patients wanting to quit smoking. WELLBUTRIN®, the immediate release formulation of bupropion, is dosed three times a day, suitably with 6 or more hours in between doses. For patients requiring more than 300 mg bupropion a day, each dose is prescribed not to exceed 150 mg. This requires administration of the tablets at least 4 times a day with at least 4 hours in between doses. The immediate release formulation results in more than a 75% release of the bupropion into the dissolution media in 45 minutes. The sustained release products are dosed twice daily, and the extended release products are dosed once daily.
Certain advantages exist in using bupropion for the treatment of diseases and conditions. For example, bupropion does not inhibit monoamine oxidase, and does not significantly block the reuptake of serotonin, unlike other neuronal monoamine reuptake inhibitors. Administration of bupropion can thus avoid or lessen many adverse effects commonly associated with other antidepressants such as tricyclic agents and monoamine oxidase inhibitors.
It is known that different crystalline forms of one and the same active drug can display different characteristics of solubility and hence bioavailability, and thus permit more appropriate use of the active drug according to whether one requires slow release (in that case using a less-soluble polymorphous form) or quicker availability of the active drug (using a more-soluble polymorphous form), accordingly providing easier modulation of the availability of the drug. Accordingly, it is, useful to have different polymorphous forms, with different chemical and physical properties, at one's disposal.
The development of a stable bupropion formulation would be an advance in the art.